Bones's Secret
by nessa-Fan-of-Fic
Summary: Temperance has been keeping a very big secret from Booth from the beginning of their partnership. What happens once he finds out. Will things change for the good, or for the bad? PLEASE REVIEW NEW STORY! Rated T for now.
1. What you didn't expect

**I do not own the characters of Bones**

Temperance Brennan sat huddled over her desk as usual, writing up paper work for a case she and her partner had just closed. As always she was there way past the time she should have gone home. Around 9 o'clock Angela had left with Hodgins though not before stopping in her office to ask if she wanted to join them for the night out at a club. Of course Temperance declined and after 10 minutes of debating Angela finally gave up and left. Leaving Bren alone in the Jeffersonian.

Around 10:30pm Seeley Booth strolled into the door of the lab on a mission.

He had finally broken, as he always did when he tried to distance himself from his partner. He knew that he shouldn't be having these strong emotions for her, but he had stopped trying to deny those feelings to himself a long time ago. He loved her and he probably had been in love with her since the first day they met. The best he figured he could do was keep his distance and hopefully what he was feeling would go away on its own.

He had been trying to do just that for the past 4 years.

Now after spending 9 hours away from Brennan, and very unsuccessfully get any work done all day, he decided to give in to what he wanted and headed for the one place he knew she'd be.

As he walked up to her office door he stopped for a moment to admire her presence. Light brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and a look of concentration on her face as she worked furiously over her desk. He thought she worked entirely too hard, but he wouldn't dare get into a conversation like that with the workaholic, in plain blank fear of what lecture that would get him.

Brennan lifted her head feeling the gaze of somebody trained on her.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked. The confused look of hers that Booth adored appearing on her face making him smile widely.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat. I knew that you'd be here as always and…"

"I can't." she replied shortly.

Booth's heart felt a pang at the tone of her words and his face turned quickly to pained, though not wanting her to see this he quickly tried to cover it.

Brennan turned to return back to her work, until she saw the hurt appears on Booth's face. She quickly tried to make up for her fault.

"I'm sorry Booth, I didn't mean it to sound as harsh as that came out…I'm just a little preoccupied and I have to get home soon." Brennan replied, wincing slightly at her words and hoping Booth didn't inquire as to why she had to 'get home' so urgently.

Though when was Booth ever one to miss anything.

_What does she mean she needs to get home? _Booth thought,_ It's already almost 11pm, and she always out this late, why the sudden rush today? Unless… _

At the sudden realization of Brennan possibly having a date, Booths stomach dropped and his heart raced. He desperately hoped that wasn't the case.

"Bones…" he hesitated and then cleared his throat and this time was satisfied with the strong tone of his voice "What do you mean you need to get home, you're always out this late?" he asked curiously.

With his heart still pounding he dived into what it was he really wanted to know.

"What…you got a hot date or something?" he asked jokingly

_Brennan thought about this quickly. She didn't have a date, but she did have a something. In fact she had a secret something, and that secret something was waiting for her at home right now and she was very eager to leave. But Brennan had to make sure not to say anything about what she had been hiding from her partner for quite some time now and even though she would have loved to go out to dinner with him, she would love even more to get home as soon as possible. And the easiest thing to do to get what she wanted without question would be to lie._

Temperance gulped deep inside herself, she was not the best fabricator, as she had been told many times before and knowing how good Booth was at reading people she desperately hoped that he would not be able to catch her bluff.

"Yes, Booth in fact I do have a date tonight."

Booth's could have sworn his heart had skipped several beats at her words.

Brennan thought quickly to back up her statement mistaking Booths look of defeat as him figuring her lie out, "I had to call and push the time back some because of the work that I had to finish, but now that you have interrupted me already I guess I will just have to finish tomorrow." _Damn, _Brennan thought _I really wanted to get this done so I could spend some extra time at home tomorrow._

"Geez, Sorry Bones I didn't mean to bother you, just wanted to know if you wanted any company." He replied sadly

Booth turned to leave struggling with himself not to say anything or get involved in a interrogation on who she'd be going out with. Even if he may not like the fact that she was dating someone else he still wanted to make sure she'd be safe, especially considering Brennan's history of past boyfriends/dates.

Brennan, hearing Booths voice immediately felt sorry and got up from her desk to catch him.

"Booth! Booth. Wait."

He turned around not bothering to replace his hurt expression.

"Look Booth I'm sorry ok I just…I just really need to get home ok?" she said softly

"To your date." Booth confirmed

Bren hesitated for only half a second before answering "Yes."

She really, really hated lying to Booth, especially about seeing someone when she was pretty sure another man is the last person is that is on her mind when she has Booth. Brennan was pulled from her thoughts surprised to see the change in her partners face from sadden to anger.

"Fine," Booth said with tension in his voice. _I can't believe this _Booth thought, _all this time you've been painfully in love with her Seeley and she just goes out with other men! Though then again whose fault is that Booth, you never even told her how you feel. How would she know? _

He sighed and decided that he would just go to Wong Foo's on his way home and pick something quick up to eat, and try his very best to not think of the date his partner would be on tonight. He knew he would have no luck of this at all.

Temperance was taken aback by her partners changing of attitudes from sad to angry and now to what looked like defeat and hurt again. She honestly didn't know what to say but as her eye caught sight of a clock on the wall she became impatient again and was about to dismiss herself when Booth spoke again.

"Uh…I'm sorry Bones…I guess I'm just a bit stressed from the case this week. I'll just get out of your way and let you get to your date." Booth turned for the second time to the doors of the lab ready to leave.

Despite Brennan's want to go home she couldn't help but feel concern for her partner and caught his hand as he turned again.

Neither she nor Booth could help but feel the burning in their hands from the contact. Booth looked deeply at Brennan at that moment and they were trapped, both entranced in the other's eyes.

Brennan felt the heat rush from her hand all throughout her body and her heart pounding against her chest. Fear of whatever it was she was feeling she dropped both eye and hand contact after a few seconds, and seemed to find sudden interest in the marble floor beneath them as she spoke.

"Umm…I…I have to…" she stammered nervously

Booth finished for her, "Gets home. Right?"

"Yes." She looked up again "I'll see you on Monday?"

He couldn't help but give a small smile at her insecurity, he knew she had felt what he had, and he also knew she would never admit it. So better to protect himself from rejection, he'd see her on Monday as always at the Diner for lunch whether they had a case or not. _He'd let her have her date tonight (which for some reason he had an odd feeling about whether she was telling the truth), but starting next week he's done playing games and he's going to take a leap of faith with her, and hopefully she doesn't run away from what is between them._

"Yeah, I'll see you on Monday."

"Ok."

Booth sadly put on a fake smile for Brennan's benefit and for the third time headed to the lab doors but this time he got through to them. Walking to his Tahoe he began dreading what he knew was going to be a long sleepless night with only one person on his mind.

Brennan sighed as she watched Booth leave. Turning back to her office she groaned as her eyes came in contact with the clock once again. _She had really wanted to get that work done. _Though instead she gave into her deepest desire and quickly packed her bag with some work that she could do at home (after deciding that she would do something she never did and call into work sick tomorrow). Then she locked up her office and left the lab.

--

Booth entered his apartment in a huff. He had somewhere between picking up the food at Wong Foo's and leaving Brennan's office lost his appetite so he just threw the takeout in the fridge for later.

He then plopped himself onto his bed after stripping down to only boxers, and as assumed his mind wondered to her. _Her face her smell, her heavenly voice, her always confused expression to the idioms people would use around her, and the way she crinkled her nose when trying to figure something out._

_Jesus Seeley _He groaned to himself _you got it bad. _

He thought about their conversation tonight and came back to when she had said she had a date. He couldn't be absolutely positive though he could have sworn he saw her hesitate as she answered him, which got him thinking.

_Was she lying? And if she were why would she lie to me? Something's going on that she isn't telling me._

Just then he rolled over on his side and his attention was drawn from his thinking to the sudden sharp pain in his rib.

Reaching beneath him he retrieved one of Parkers action figures that had been left there.

_Uh…I thought I told him to make sure his toys where away before he left. Then again when does he ever remember? _

Tossing the toy to the ground he continued to lay there until sleep finally caught him around 1:30 in the morning.

--

Brennan was just arriving in front of her apartment building at 11:15pm, and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as to finally getting home. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and made her way to the elevator in her building.

When she got to the 6th floor she got off and walked down the familiar way to Ms. Ramirez's door, knocking softly she patently waited for the answer.

About one minute later Ms. Ramirez appeared at the door. She was an older woman around the age of 52. She was Hispanic American and looked much younger than she was, Temperance thought she could pass for ten years younger than her actual age. She had lived in the same building as long as Temperance had, and she was probably the only person in their building who Brennan even knew, other than the guy who opened the door for her every day in the front lobby (who she thanked every time regardless how alpha-male it seemed). She was perfectly capable of opening the door herself.

Mr. Ramirez smiled at Brennan "Hello Tempe. I know who you're here for." She said in her very faint Spanish accent as she turned and walked back into the apartment.

Brennan followed her in through the door of the grand apartment, (though it not as big as her own apartment it was still quite impressive compared to the typical size of an apartment) down the hall Brennan walked behind Ms. Ramirez.

"She was a perfect angel as always Tempe," Ms. Ramirez said "I tell you, if she was mine I would never let her go, she is just too precious for words…you are a very lucky woman to have her."

Ms. Ramirez had stopped inside the door way of the room at the fatherless end of the apartment, she had lowered her voice as she spoke now careful not to wake the sleeping small child that lay on the bed.

"I finally got her to sleep at about 9:30. For such a young child she has so much energy in her." Ms. Ramirez softly chuckled under her breath, her words causing Temperance to smile as well. Then she left Brennan alone and returned to the living room.

As Temperance walked closer into the room, the little girl lying on the bed came more into view. She had long dark brown soft curls that covered her head and ran down just above the middle of her back. Her skin was not as pale as Temperance though it was very close. Her little hands clung to the pillow sheet her head rested on, and her mouth was formed into an o shape, the same o shape that she had always wore on her face when she slept since the day she was born.

Brennan watched a second as the beautiful little girl, at age 4, chest rose and fall as she slept peacefully without a care in the world. Temperance could recall how she had never wanted a child and the day she was born her beliefs still wouldn't allow her to want a child, but when the doctors had placed the little girl in her arms for the first time and Brennan looked into those deep blue eyes that almost matched hers exactly she had fallen in love with her immediately. Though who could not fall in love with the child? The 3 days alone that Brennan had been in the hospital after her birth the little girl had every nurse and doctor in the hospital cooing and falling all over her, and since then, the child had been able to capture everyone's heart that she met.

And Temperance certainly was grateful more than she thought possible to know the child.

How tired Temperance was suddenly hit her full force and she sighed again for the umpteen-time that night. Ready to finally go to bed she reached down gently gathering the small sleeping child in her arms. The little girl stirred slightly, though never opening her eyes she repositioned herself in the new place of Brennan's familiar arms, wrapping her small hands around her neck she buried her face into the crook of her neck before she settled back to sleep.

Bren's heart filled at the simple contact and how natural it felt to have her in her arms. _She still couldn't believe how much this child meant to her, and how easy it was for her to care for her._

Walking back to the living room with child now in hand Ms. Ramirez stood with the girls backpack and slung it onto Tempe's shoulder. After saying their goodbyes and Temperance telling Ms. Ramirez that she wouldn't need her tomorrow because was taking the Saturday off of work, she was back in the elevator. Once she had gotten to the 8th floor, the top floor, she exited and walked now to her front door. 4 years of training to open the door with a sleeping child on her shoulder had made her and expert on the matter and in a few seconds she was inside the comfort of her home. She then walked straight to the room down the hall from hers and entered switching on the night lamp. She placed the sleeping girl on her bed and silently thanked the fact that Ms. Ramirez had already dressed her in her pajamas (not wanting to interrupt her daughters sleep). Then as natural as ever she leaned down and kissed the 4 year old on the forehead after tucking her in.

"I love you." She whispered in the girls ears meaning every word of it. Watching as the girl stirred at the words and then settled back with the same o shape on her lips, the perfect picture of contentment.

Bren then turned off the bedside lamp and closed the door as quietly as possible behind her. Going into her own room Temperance changed into some shorts and a spaghetti tank top and tiredly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over herself. Though she was desperately tired from the day's work she couldn't find sleep, as the same thought plagued her mind as it had for the past 4 years. She felt something for Booth, she knew she did but the fear of being hurt was too great to admit it to herself and do something about it. _Look how that had worked out for you last time Temperance. Besides you have a daughter to worry about. _But this lying to her partner and best friend (other than Angela) was killing her, so she was brought back to the same question she asked herself over and over again.

_Should I tell him?_

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think... should I continue???? **


	2. Secret Revealed

"Mommy!"

Temperance Brennan groaned as she rolled over so her face was now in her pillow. She hadn't gotten to sleep till around 1 in the morning and it was, according to her alarm clock on her night stand, only 8:34am.

When she didn't hear anything else, she hoped that, that was it. But she should have known better.

Two seconds later she heard little feet padding against the floor between their rooms and then after hearing the click of her bedroom door open, (after several attempts) she heard little feet running the distance from the door to her bed.

It was then after Temperance knew where the cause of all the noise was that she looked up from her pillow, and her eyes met the beautiful little girl's eyes that now stood beside her bed (the little girls face barely coming into view from the height of the bed compared to how small she was).

Brennan turned over to her side and propped herself up on her arm to look directly down at the smiling little girl.

Brennan was now sporting her own smile. "Good Morning Emma Bee." She said to the little girl.

Emma replied in a very soft cheerful voice. "Good Morning Mommy." Her smile grew wider on her face

"May I ask why you are so smiley today Emma?"

"Cause mommy…"

"Because." Brennan corrected her with a sweet voice that she had reserved just for her

"Because Mommy," Emma continued "You're supposed to be at work by now, right?"

"That is correct." Bren jokingly answered her.

"And cause you not at work wight now means you're staying home wit me today!" The little girl's words got messed up in all of her excitement, but Brennan didn't bother to correct her being that the little girl was obviously very happy at what realization she came to. Emma began jumping up and down and her curls jumped with her.

Brennan had to laugh at her daughter's response, she was irresistibly adorable. "Yes Emma, I'm not going into work today." Brennan reached down to the girl and lifted her up the way to sit on the bed before her.

Now Emma wrapped her small arms and hands around her mother's neck and gave her a proper 'good morning' welcome, kissing her on the cheek as well.

When she pulled back Emma sat cross legged in her mother's lap, beaming with joy.

Temperance felt bad that she couldn't do this routine with her every single day, though she always tried her best to.

"So, Emma Bee what would you like to do today?"

Emma smiled first at her mom and then looked down at the bed thinking hard on the subject before making the decision. Her nose crinkled up just as Brennan's did when she thought very hard, and Bren had to smile at that. Then after 30 seconds of thinking the little girl looked up clearly happy with what she had decided.

"Can we go to the zoo?!"

"Well…hmm I think that, that would be a great idea Emma Bee." Brennan grinned "But before we do that we have to get some food into that cute little tummy I love so much" she said tickling her daughters stomach as she said it causing Emma to squirm and giggle under her mother's hands.

_I swear that is my favorite sound in the world _Brennan thought in reference to Emma's giggles.

Brennan then lifted Emma in her arms and scooted off of the queen size bed. Holding her at the waste they headed to the kitchen area leaving in a trail of giggles.

--

Over at Booths house he was already up. Dressed in a pair of jeans that hung low on his waist and a t-shirt that complemented his arm muscles, he quickly searched for the marine green jacket that he loved so much.

He was in a hurry. This was his weekend with Parker and after all the stress with his partner during the week and their conversation yesterday, spending time with Parker would really cheer him up.

_Maybe we'll go to the zoo today. _Booth thought

Finally finding his jacket he pulled it on and headed out the front door.

After driving for a while he pulled out his phone and called Rebecca to let her know that he was on his way. Hanging up his cell Booth decided that he would stop by the grocery store after he had picked up Parker.

_If he was going to have him over for the weekend, he would need to buy some real food other than the take-out that now sat in his fridge. Then if Parker was up to it they would head to the zoo and hopefully that would take his mind off of Bones._

_--_

Temperance sat Emma on the kitchen counter as she turned to look in the cupboards for Emma's cereal. Frowning when she saw that the box was empty she turned to look at the little girl.

"Sorry, Emma Bee," she addressed her using her nickname "where all out of honey nut cheerios."

"dat's ok Mommy, can I pweez have a waffle?" She said in an adorable voice, trying to help solve the problem.

Brennan walked over to the other side of the kitchen to the fridge and looked to see if there were any waffles, and sighed when she saw there were none. This went on for the next couple of minutes, with Emma suggesting a food item and Brennan sadly not finding anything.

Finally she gave up and looked at her daughter who looked suddenly very worried.

"Mommy, what are we gonna to eat?" she actually looked very sad believing that she would go hungry.

Temperance again couldn't help but grin at her innocence, but spoke quickly to reassure her daughter, because the expression on her face of sadness could break her heart.

"Don't you worry Emma, we just haven't been grocery shopping in a while. How about we go get changed out of our pajamas and head to the store, then we'll have plenty to eat. I promise you."

The 4 year old must have been happy with her mother's solution because her expression quickly changed as she broke out into a wide grin.

"Yeah, good idea Mommy!" she said adoringly

Temperance laughed at her reaction. _The biggest problem for her at the moment is no cereal for her breakfast. Why couldn't life be that simple? _

Even though Brennan solved much more complicated problems everyday at her job, she never felt the same satisfaction as she did whenever she helped her daughter to realize something. That was another thing Temperance had to get used to once she had Emma. Before Emma she had such a hard time relating to other people, and she still did have a bit trouble with people. But whenever she was with Emma she seemed to always do, say, and act the correct way, and the thing that surprised her the most was that it came so naturally.

Emma opened her arms signaling that she wanted Brennan to help her off the counter.

After Brennan placed her on the floor of the kitchen the little girl proceeded to pull on her hand until Temperance started to move along with her daughter to their rooms.

Within 30 minutes both Temperance and Emma were washed and ready to go.

Emma was wearing a jean skirt, a dark blue long sleeved shirt that brought out her eyes, and little black shoes. Temperance had decided not to put her hair in pigtails today and so the little girls hair hung freely over her shoulders and down her back (though she had become expert on doing Emma's hair with help from Angela.)

Brennan was wearing blue jeans that hugged her form perfectly, and she was also wearing a long sleeved blue shirt though hers lighter than Emma's.

Grabbing their jacket and Emma's car seat from out of the closet closest to the front door, Brennan helped her into her jacket.

After making sure that Emma's coat was zipped up, (since it was said to be chilly that morning) Emma slipped her hand into Brennan's and they left the apartment for the grocery store.

--

It was 9:35am by time Seeley and Parker had arrived at the food store. As they walked through the aisles Booth failed to notice the amount of attention he was getting from various woman, who were eying him intently with lust. He was more occupied with talking with his son and putting back only half of the sugary snacks he placed into the shopping cart.

"Dad please, please can we get these?" Parker asked bobbling up and down in his very familiar 'I really want this' way.

Booth just gave in after a few minutes of debating with Parker over him not needing any more sugary foods.

Regardless Booth couldn't lie to himself. He loved those Oreo's too.

"Ok Parks, you win…but that's the very last thing alright?" Booth said making sure Parker took him seriously

"Yeah Dad, the very last thing I promise." Parker replied happily at his triumph as he dropped the cookies into the cart.

They continued down the aisle talking

"So, Parks what do you want to do today with your old man?"

"Dad, you're not old." Parker said seriously

"I know that Parks it's just a figure of…never mind." Booth stopped, with his correcting Parker feeling too much like when he corrected Brennan. "But anyway what do you want to do?"

"Uh…I don't know dad."

Booth was about to give his suggestion of going to the zoo, knowing Parker would be very excited and agree to the plan, but then he heard a very familiar voice coming from the next aisle over. He would know that voice anywhere it was his partner's voice. _And was she laughing? _

_Who would be with her to make her laugh like that? The only time he had ever heard her laugh like that was when she was with him._ Then it hit him._ She must have spent the night with that date of hers last night and now they were here together. _

Parker was looking at the different boxes of cereals, not paying attention to his father, and Booth was about ready to go over to the next aisle and interrupt whatever it was that was going on with his partner and her date. But he was too late and Brennan was already making her way over to the aisle that Booth and Parker were in. But what came next was far from what he had ever expected to see.

--

Brennan got out of the front seat of her car in the parking lot walked to the back to open the door for Emma and reached in to help her with the car seat buckle.

"No Mommy, let me do it." Emma said as she fumbled with the belt buckle in her little hands. Brennan just tried to hold in a chuckle at how much that had reminded her of herself.

After a minute of trying Emma finally gave up, her weaker hands not being able to push the button hard enough, frowning slightly she looked up to her mother, her eyes asking for help.

Without word Temperance leaned in and in 2 seconds Emma was released. She smiled up at her, "Thank you Mommy." She said sweetly

Brennan lifted her out of the car and kissed her on the forehead before placing her on the ground.

"You're welcome Emma Bee, and don't worry you'll get it soon." She reassured her. They walked through the parking lot hand in hand, Brennan only picking up Emma when they crossed the road between the parking lot and the store entrance.

As what usually happened, as soon as they walked into the store someone spotted them and Temperance heard a faint 'Isn't she the prettiest thing you've ever seen?' Restraining herself from telling the young woman who made the comment that her child was not a 'thing' Temperance instead grabbed a cart and continued on into an aisle.

First they walked to the healthy food aisle where Temperance got all of her foods that she loved. As she placed a box of sugarless cereal in the cart she saw Emma make a face.

"And exactly what is that face supposed to mean?" she inquired of the girl, knowing full well why she had made the face.

"Mommy why don't you just eat my kind of cereal?" she asked confused as if she couldn't understand why anyone would eat the tasteless cereal.

"Because Emma Been this cereal is good for you." Brennan answered tapping her finger on the tip of her little nose.

"Well it doesn't taste wike its good for u." she said in her innocent voice, mispronouncing the words a bit.

"Well it is." She countered smiling at her daughters words.

"Well I think I pweefur my howey nut cheerios and lucky charms."

Brennan then had to laugh at her daughter's conclusion, and gently poked her in the stomach making her giggle preciously.

"Ok Bee, let's go find your preferred cereal."

Emma bounced happily, her hair moving with her. They both continued hand and hand strolling over to the next aisle.

As they entered the new aisle Temperance failed to notice the pair of eyes staring in utter shock at her and her daughter. In fact she didn't really notice anyone that was around her but Emma.

Once Temperance had spotted the cereal they were looking for she lifted Emma to her waist and allowed her to get the box off of the shelf. Placing her back on the ground Emma hugged the box to her chest since she couldn't hold it very well in her small hands. Temperance moved further down the row in search of now the lucky charms that she hated Emma eating because of all the sugar in it, but couldn't bring herself to take away the little girls favorite cereal.

Emma walked to their cart and successfully was able to push the box in over the edge of the cart and returned to Brennan's side. This time Brennan grabbed the larger box of Lucky Charms off the very top shelf. Emma holding her arms open for the box Brennan handed it to her, knowing that it was too big for her to hold alone.

Emma took the box, and just as Brennan had expected she struggled carrying it over to the cart. After she had dropped it for the second time Temperance took the box up off the floor for her and kissing her on the cheek she walked to the cart with the cereal and placed it inside.

It was then Emma felt someone watching her and she looked up the aisle straight into the eyes of a big man looking directly at her in shock. She suddenly felt the need to hide and quickly ran with her little legs to the safest places she knew.

Suddenly Brennan felt little hands clinging to her legs. She looked down to see Emma hiding behind her shyly, with her face leaning out slightly looking at something. Temperance followed her daughter's gaze to see what had caused her to react this way. Once she found who was at the end of Emma's gaze she wished she had someone she could hide behind as well.

_So much for keeping her a secret_ Brennan thought as her eyes met his for the first time that day.

* * *

**Please Review!!!! **


	3. Author Speak

**OK I already have the next 3 chapters written, but I have to tweek them a bit before I post. So please bare with me. Though for all those who want to see what Emma Christine Brennan looks like I have a link posted on my profile. (It took forever to find a picture that captured Emma's character thought this one comes pretty close.) **

**I will update as soon as I can, and thanks for all the reviews!!!!**


	4. One Hell of an Actor

He watched as she walked the aisle with the child, and he watched as she lifted the child so naturally, and he watched as she kissed the child lovingly on the cheek, and helped her with the cereal box.

And he watched as the little girl's eyes met his. And he sucked in a quick breath at what he was seeing.

_Those eyes, and that face…It couldn't be. But everything in him was screaming it was. _

Booth watched as the little girl's deep blue eyes turned nervous and she ran to hide behind his partner's legs, his Bones's legs.

Then Booth continued to watch as Brennan looked into his eyes and she first realized his presence. It was then that he got his confirmation, it was true.

His mind raced,_ When? How did she keep this a secret? How old is she? _Booth then cut off his thoughts and he centered on only one question in his head, _Why hadn't she told me?_

Brennan's heart raced as the silence drew on, and she seriously considering taking Emma and leaving the store without any word.

_Damn it, why did I choose today to go to the new grocery store._ She mentally cursed herself_. _Though then she felt the tiny hands of her daughter tug on her jeans pocket. Looking down she saw Emma's face filled with nervousness and she immediately turned to comfort her.

Temperance reached down and lifted the small child in her arms and then Booth watched as the little girl placed her head on her shoulder and wrap her small arms around his partner's neck. He thought that, that picture was the most breath taking sight he'd ever seen. Though he could feel anger bubbling up inside him as it became clearer that she had not told him. However, now it made sense as to why she didn't invite him over to her apartment a lot, and always insisted that they went to his house when working late. _But how did she keep it hidden for so long? _He had always thought that he was good at reading people and yet his partner of 4 years (who he thought was terrible at lying) had been lying to him since the start of their partnership!

Taking a deep breath Temperance made the first move and walked with Emma over to stand in front of Booth. She didn't have to be good with people to see the anger rising in him. So she mustered up everything inside her and hoped that something, anything came out of her mouth once she opened it.

"Hello." she said in a very low voice.

Booth didn't answer her but instead just stared for what seemed like forever. Then his gaze moved to the little girl and his eyes softened instantly at the shy innocence that was radiating off of her.

Then he spoke, but what said was far from what Temperance had expected.

"She's beautiful." He stated, and then with much seriousness he turned his eyes to Brennan's and she could all but feel the heat in his stare "We will talk about this…later."

It wasn't a question. But a promise, and frankly Brennan was too overwhelmed by his intensity that she couldn't even find her voice to argue.

"How old is she?" he asked never breaking eye contact with Brennan.

She hesitated only a second before answering "Four years old."

"So you had her…"

"Right before we became partners." She finished for him "Booth I'm sorr…"

"Later Bones." Booth stopped her from apologizing

Temperance nodded, and breathed deeply still nervous about the situation. She had kept her child a quiet matter for her protection and she just hoped that she would stay protected now that Booth knew, and not put in danger.

Booth looked at the look on his partners face and couldn't help but calm down even more. Temperance Brennan never did anything for no reason at all, so she must have had a reason for not tell him of all people of something as big as this. No matter how much he hated that she'd been lying to him for years, he couldn't find himself mad with her. Or at least he couldn't find himself mad at her with the scene that was displayed in front of him.

He still could not believe it, _Temperance Brennan, Dr. Temperance Brennan, his Bones whom he had several conversations with about how she didn't want kids, was a mother. WOW! He honestly didn't give her enough credit because she was one hell of an actor _

"So, what's her name?" Booth asked gesturing to the little girl whose face was still buried in her mother's neck.

Temperance looked deeply at him for a long moment almost as if she were reading him before answering, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Then he watched in amazement as she tenderly kissed the girls cheek causing her to look up into her mother's eyes as they shared a silent conversation. Then the little girl turned to look at Booth with still nervous eyes.

For the second time Booth was hit by whatever affect it was the child had on him. But Brennan knew what it was and she could see that Booth was already falling in love with her daughter.

_God she looks so much like Bones _Booth thought.

"Hi." Booth said softly

"Hi." She responded in a cutely quiet voice

"I'm Seeley Booth, a friend of your moms and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me your name."

The girl looked back to Bren who nodded her head.

"Emma Christine Brennan." Was all she said.

"Well, do you know what I think about that name Emma?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Well I think that is a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl."

Emma smiled at him then and he was taken aback by the beauty of it.

Just then Parker walked up with another sugary cereal that Temperance despised, Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker said excitedly.

The noise drew Emma's attention away from Booth and onto the boy older that her. They blinked at each other for a moment before Parker broke the silence.

"Whoa." He said in a low voice as he looked at the little girl in shock. "You look a little like Bones."

At his words Emma looked at her mother in confusion not knowing who Bones was.

As Parker stood still gaping at the 4 year old Booth got his attention, "Parker this is Bones's daughter Emma." He said the words feeling weird on his tongue. _Bones's daughter_

"Dad how come I never met her before, cause I've seen Bones a lot but never with a daughter?"

Brennan looked to the ground feeling a pang of guilt.

"Well Bub, I don't really know the answer to that, but hopefully this won't be the last time we see Emma." Booth said making sure that Brennan got his hinted message.

Parker seemed satisfied by his Dad's answer. Then their attention was drawn away by a small voice speaking.

"Mommy, Whowis Bones?" she asked still confused as to who it was the little boy and the bigger man was talking about.

Laughing slightly Brennan answered her, "Well for some reason this man likes to call me Bones, but I guess that would be because I work with bones, but it's his special name for me." She explained.

Booth was in shock, he never heard Brennan refer to his nickname for her with liking, let alone call it special. And of course hearing the little girl address her as 'Mommy' was pretty amazing too.

"Oh…kind of like your nickname for me?" Emma inquired.

"Yes Emma Bee." She said tapping her index finger on the girls nose, making her smile.

Booth watched their interaction intently and smiled at seeing his partner act so differently in the midst of the child.

"Mommy?" She began

"Yes Emma Bee?"

"Can we finwish shopping now cause my tummy is hungry?" she said as her mouth turned to a slight frown and her eyes widened slightly.

"Of course Bee."

Looking up at Booth again Brennan was lost at exactly how they would part. She felt that she needed to stay and give more explanation, but she couldn't deny Emma her breakfast, especially with that face looking at her the way it was. Booth was the one to come up with the solution.

"If you don't mind," he said addressing Emma "would it be ok if we joined you for breakfast? I was planning on making my famous pancakes for Parker today, but I would love to share."

At this Emma's blue eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really?!" she asked her voice now returning to the usual level that Brennan knew.

"Well as long as it's ok with your Mommy, I'm pretty sure Parks and I would love to come over for breakfast. Isn't that right Parker?"

The 7 year old was quick in nodding his head 'yes', obviously excited about the chance to spend time with Bones.

"Mommy plwees can Agent Booth come over and make his famwis pancakes?"

Booth smiled at Emma's mispronounced words knowing that Brennan couldn't possibly say no to that adorable face.

Brennan debated in her mind, _Breakfast wouldn't put her in danger just as long as she stays away from the Jeffersonian and the FBI._

"Ok." She said placing Emma on the ground and sliding her hand through hers.

Booth saw the uneasiness on her face, but just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced with a gentle smile for the little girl. He decided to ignore it for now and kneeled down to the little girls level.

"Emma, how did you know to call me Agent Booth?" he asked knowing that he had introduced himself without the title.

"I already knew who you were…Mommy has a picture of you at home and she talks about you a lot. You're her partner." She explained

Booth smile grew wider than before as he saw what he believed to be a blushing Brennan. _That was unexpected. _

"Well it's a shame that this is the first time I'm hearing about you when it seems that you already know so much about me, don't you agree?"

She just nodded her head making her dark curls move with the motion.

"Well then how about you and your mom go finish shopping, because Parks and I are about done and we'll wait for you guys in front of the store. Then we can get you fed and Parker and I can get to know you better." He said reaching out to tickle her stomach making her giggle and causing Booth's heart to fill with her soft laughter, then looked up to Brennan who still hadn't said much of anything.

Actually Brennan was stunned at how well Booth was keeping himself composed. She knew that the yelling and anger would come later and she was just trying to figure out exactly when it would happen so that she could prepare herself. Though it seemed as though he would not say anything in front of Emma or Parker so she finally relaxed.

She quickly detached their eye contact and didn't look at him again as she spoke to Emma.

"Come on, let finish up quickly ok." She said using the soft voice she had reserved for only her daughter.

Emma nodded and as Brennan pulled her along the little girl looked back with sparkling blue eyes until they were out of Parker and Booth's sight and into the other isle.

All Booth was thinking was_ When he came into the store that day the most he had expected to find was that they had a new brand of chips that he might want to try, definitely not that his partner had a daughter and she was a mother._

* * *

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE^_^**

**Tell me what you think, and I promise I will have the next chapter up today.**


	5. Tension

Unlike Booth who was waiting rather anxiously out in the parking lot for their return. Temperance, as she usually did when she was with Emma had been completely indulged in her daughter until they walked out of the store where she saw Booth and Parker waiting for them.

Apparently they had already put their groceries in Booths Tahoe because they stood there with no bags in their hands.

Brennan held Emma in one arm and six bags in the other, trying to use her strength to not drop the bags. Just when she felt them slipping from her hand Booth reached out and took four of the six.

Seeing Brennan begin to say something he cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah Bones I know. You can carry your own bags but I'm just trying to help since you have your hands full." Booth tried to justify what he did, thinking that she was going to argue with him.

But she surprised him when she said, "I was just going to say thank you Booth."

He could tell that she said it sincerely too. _That was unexpected _

They began walking to their cars, (where Brennan now noticed that she had unconsciously parked right next to Booth). Booth offered put the bags of food in the trunk of her red Chrysler 300, while Brennan placed Emma in the car.

Closing the backseat door Brennan turned to face Booth who was looking intently at her. Parker stood next to his father clueless to the tension as all of his attention was with his handheld game he was playing.

"So…I guess I'll meet you at my place?" Brennan said

"Yup." Then Booth remembered the food in his trunk that would need to be refrigerated. "But first I should probably head home to put up the ice cream before it melts." He laughed trying to lighten the mood

"Of course you should go to your apartment first, I wouldn't want your food to go bad." She replied seriously, not really catching his subtle joke.

That statement grabbed Parkers attention "Aww, Dad please can I ride with Dr. Bones?" the boy pleaded not wanting to have to ride home and then back to again.

"That would be alright with me." Brennan said. Parker jumped up happily and after receiving a nod of approval from his father, he ran around to the other seat in the back of the car.

Booth watched from outside as Parker seemed to speak to the little girl in the car cautiously before they shared a smile at one another. Then Parker scooted over pulling out his game and appeared to be showing Emma it. He smiled at how right the scene looked.

Turning to Brennan his smile faltered a little. She tried not to look him directly in the eye, though it was hard not to. They stood without speaking for a while.

"You could have told me Temperance. You should have told me." Booth said using her first name, breaking the silence. It was then Brennan looked down to the ground uneasily, and it was there Booth realized that she didn't agree.

"You don't think you should have told me?" he asked unbelievingly but she didn't reply, which was answer enough. He could feel his body hot and racing with anger, all signs of a smile were wiped from his face replaced with a grim expression.

"Ok…If you won't answer that then how about this. Where you ever planning on telling me?"

She was at a loss of what to say. She didn't want to lie to him anymore but she couldn't just answer that with one word, there was much more to it than 'yes' or 'no'. She really wished that they could do this later like he had said. So they could talk without any interruption or misunderstandings.

Impatient with her silence Booth placed both of his hands on the trunk of her car so that she was trapped in between. Then he used his right hand to lift her chin so that their faces where only inches apart allowing him to look directly into her eyes with a blazing ferocity. He kept their gaze for less than 5 seconds, but that was long enough for him to see what he needed to. _She hadn't been planning on telling him._

When he pulled back his expression was unreadable. With no more word he pulled out his sunglasses from his jeans pocket and snapped them into place on his face. Even though she could no longer see his eyes she knew that he was still looking at her. Then he turned and walked to his truck and got in the driver's seat shutting the door loudly making Bren jump.

The intensity of the moment caused her eyes to burn but she pushed back any tears that threaten to fall. After she composed herself it took a few seconds before to she noticed that Booth hadn't drove off yet, and then she realized that he wouldn't leave until she was in the car.

Once she was inside and had the car started up, he didn't waste any time in backing out of the parking lot and driving off in the Tahoe.

Biting her lip she turned around at the sound of giggles, to see Parker telling some kind of funny story to Emma. She couldn't help but smile faintly as she watched the little girl's eyes wide and completely indulged in the boy.

Then she turned back to the steering wheel and left the parking lot.

--

After Brennan had finished putting up the groceries with the help of both Parker and Emma, she was still tense about the parking lot confrontation with Booth. _She hoped she didn't ruin things with them, because their partnership meant everything to her. They would be able to work through this. Right? They had to. _

Just then ringing of the front door bell interrupted her train of thought and her heart jumped knowing who was behind it. She quickly got up and left Emma and Parker in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. (Brennan had finally gotten a television the year before, though she only allowed Emma to watch it every once in a while.)

Temperance took a deep breath before opening the front door to reveal a tense Booth. Though she could see that he had calmed down some since the parking lot, she stepped aside to allow him in and just as it was about was to get very awkward the phone rang.

Brennan honestly couldn't have been happier but tried not to show her relief.

"I should get that," she said excusing herself and went to grab the house phone off the hook and leaving the room.

"Brennan." She said answering the phone

The voice that answered was a very familiar one "Ok so I arrive at work today to find out that you're not even coming in, so I think to myself, hmmm…what's wrong with this picture?"

"Sorry Angela but I just wanted to spend time with Emma this weekend and…" she was cut off by her best friend

"Sweetie I wasn't calling to yell at you, if anything I'm ecstatic that you're taking time off, how is my precious goddaughter anyway?"

"She's fine." That was when Brennan got an idea "In fact you should come over. Right now would be fine." Brennan said urgently, maybe too quickly that Angela was able to sense Brennan's uneasiness.

"Ok Bren why do you need me to come over so quickly…wait is there someone there with you…did you spend the night with someone and now he's being all clingy and won't leave and so you need me to come and kick his ass out?"

Brennan rolled her eyes exasperatedly at how her friend jumped to conclusions "No Ange that's not it. And if that were the case I am more than perfectly capable of kicking a man out if needed."

"Then what is it?" Angela asked concern rising in her being every second

Temperance hesitated before answering

"It's Booth he's here with Parker." At the Jeffersonian Angela face broke out into a huge beaming smile.

"Yay!" she squealed "Sweetie that's great you finally told him, I mean it took you long enough but…"

"I didn't tell him Ange." Brennan cut in as she was now sitting on her bed in her bedroom with a pillow held tightly to her chest

"But…"Angela said confused only to be interrupted again

"I didn't tell him," she repeated and taking a deep breath she explained "We were out of food this morning and Emma was hungry so we went to the store. I don't know what propelled me to chose today to go to a different grocery store but I did and when we where shopping he was just there Angela, starring at us like we were some kind of aliens. Even though aliens don't exist of course, but I do believe that is the correct saying to use even though…"

"Bren forget about that and tell me what happened next." Angela said hurriedly, too interested in what happened

"Well he was in shock and confused obviously but then he seemed angry. Though he wouldn't show it much, I'm assuming that was for Emma and Parker's benefit. And he was very good with Emma, and when we were talking he smiled at me and for a while it seemed that we would be ok with everything after we got the chance to talk by ourselves but…" Brennan hesitated

Angela could hear it in her voice that this part of the story was were things had went wrong and she could tell by Bren's hesitation that the fault had been hers. "But…" she encouraged

Bren's next words came out in a quiet rush though Angela caught every one of them "But…when we got to the parking lot he said that I should have told him about Emma, that I could have told him. But I didn't respond to him and them when he asked me if I was ever planning on telling him I didn't answer, because I honestly didn't know how to. Then he just got in his truck without saying anything else and as soon as I was in my car he drove off."

Angela was in shock once again by her. "Aww, Sweetie." She groaned. She loved her friend to death but sometimes Bren could just be so hard to comprehend. "I understand why you keep Emma away from the Jeffersonian, the FBI and our work, because of so many dangerous things that could happen to her by the connection. Though I never really got why you didn't tell Booth, but I always assumed that you would tell him eventually. So why would you hesitate, I mean you did want Booth to know right?"

Temperance though about this intently before answering "Yes."

"Then just tell Booth that you had a bit of a crazy moment and you didn't mean anything by your not speaking."

Temperance retorted quickly "But Angela it isn't that simple. Just because I wanted Booth to know doesn't mean that he should have found out. Ange I never wanted kids, you know that, but Emma…I love her more than I thought possible and the very thought of her being put in danger…" her voice died off shivering at the thought "Booth works for the FBI and by him knowing her she is being put in more danger than she would if anyone at the Jeffersonian knowing her other than you and Hodgins. And I know that sounds bad but I just…I can't ever loose Emma I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Brennan choked up on her words and she could fell the burning in her eyes again.

Angela felt truly sorry for her friend having to deal with these burdens, but she couldn't help but push the fact that she should let Booth in some more because she knew that he would never do anything to hurt Bren or Emma and he would be the best thing for them both. No matter how much Temperance tried to deny it Angela could see that she cared deeply for Booth and even if she tried to run away from it he would always be there for her, and he would now be there for Emma as well if she would let him.

"Bren, I know your scared but give Booth some credit, he has done a great job at keeping you safe on the job hasn't he, even when you go off and get yourself into trouble?" Ange asked

Stubborn as she was Brennan tried to argue her point "Angela I don't need anyone to protect me I can handle…"

"Sweetie how many times has Booth saved your life?" Angela knew she was hitting it low but she needed her to understand. When Brennan remained silent Angela knew she had her where she wanted and continued

"Booth has always and will always be your knight in shining armor and he would never intestinally place you in danger and he would be happy to lie down his life for you, remember?" Angela said cautiously recalling the karaoke bar and Booth taking a bullet for her

"I don't think that I could ever forget that Angela." She said quietly

"Exactly my point, that man would do anything to keep you safe and you would do the same for him because you guys are partners, and best friends," and secretly in love with each other Angela said to herself "so let him in Bren, Emma will be safer with Booth looking out for her than without him."

Temperance listened to everything Angela had said and she knew that she was right. She knew Booth was capable of keeping Emma safe but it still nerved her that it was very much possible for something to happen because of his tie to the FBI or her tie to the Lab.

"Give him a chance sweetie." Angela said once again as if she could hear Brennan debating in her head over the matter.

"I will," she said finally giving in.

Pleased with her friends answer she suddenly remembered something Brennan had said earlier. "Didn't you say that Booth and Parker were at your apartment?"

"Yes."

"But you said he drove off after the parking lot." Ange said confused

"He promised Emma that he would make us pancakes for breakfast while we were still in the store so he drove home first to put his groceries away and then came back." Brennan explained nonchalantly

Angela squealed again this time even louder "Oh that is just so sweet I can just picture you guys now sitting at the table like a family while hot and sexy FBI agent serves breakfast!" she exclaimed excitedly

Brennan was glad that Angela was on the other side of the phone and couldn't see the soft shade of red that colored her face at that moment "Angela don't be ridiculous." She retorted

Angela just ignored and was about to continue saying things that she knew would make her friend blush but then an intern walked in with a question "Ok I gotta go sweetie but I want to stop by later to see Em, so stop sitting on your bed like I know you are right now and go kiss and make up with agent hot stuff. See you later sweetie." Angela said happily adding the last part in to make Bren blush more like she already knew she was.

Brennan hit the off button on the phone _I hate when she says things like that_ she thought referring to Ange's last comment, though just like Angela had hoped for Brennan cheeks flushed red at her words. After sitting for a few more seconds on the bed thinking about what she should say to Booth she placed the pillow that had been crushed to her chest the entire conversation back on the bed and got up walking out her bedroom. Preparing herself again to enter the presence of an angry Booth she took a deep breath as she walked down the hall to the living room.

* * *

**I wonder what happens next...I mean it's a real nail bitter.**

**-Maybe if we hit that little button on the bottom of the page and write something relating to the chapter we just read some kind of magical fairy will make a new chapter appear!**

**Don't be an idiot Ricky, things like that aren't even possible. (chuckles to himself)**

**-Geez Tyler why do you have to be such a jerk (sighs and leaves)\**

Well I dont know about Tyler but I think that Ricky was on to something. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. More Tension

Temperance was surprised when she entered the room not finding Emma or Parker there and the T.V was turned off. Then she heard laughing coming from the kitchen as she followed the noise she was taken aback by the scene before her.

Parker and Emma both had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, Emma sitting on the kitchen island was dropping blueberries into the batter as Parker who stirred while he was sitting on one of the chairs next to Emma. Booth was at the stove with a spatula, turned around so he didn't see her enter. They were all laughing at something. She just stood there watching for a while not wanting to interrupt whatever it was that was unfolding before her. This didn't last long though as Emma spotted her.

"Mommy, Agent Booth let me and Parker help making the pancakes." She exclaimed happily to her mother. Booth turned then straightening up, tense all of a sudden from how he was relaxed and laughing only two seconds ago.

"Really?" Temperance answered trying not to let Booth's reaction bother her too much

"Yeah and he said that we were lucky to have him cause he makes the best pancakes in the whole wide world." Emma eyes got really big when she said this to add to the 'whole wide world' part and how much she believed it.

Temperance had the urge to tell her daughter that it was highly unlikely to be true being as the world was so large and it was almost impossible to figure something like that out. But she couldn't ruin her fun, so she played along

"Well Emma Bee I guess I can't argue with that now can I?" Emma shook her head in agreement gingerly and went back to dropping the berries in the batter.

Temperance not wanting to start anything between her and Booth in front of the kids instead made like she was busy looking over some work while the rest of them finished up. After Booth had flipped the last pancake he placed a plate filled with pancakes on the kitchen island. While they ate he couldn't help but feel a sense of completion as he watched Brennan interact with his son and Emma, it just felt so normal to be there at that moment. He could see the tension in her body though from what he suspected was because of his reaction in the parking lot. But honestly he had a right to be mad, right?

They finished their food and Booth or Brennan didn't have to worry about the conversation being awkward since Parker was talking the most to Emma about some experiment he had done at school and Bren and Booth just listened.

"Mommy, are we still going to the zoo?" Emma asked pulling Bren from her thought

"Of course Emma Bee." She looked at the clock on the wall that read 10:45am and then she looked at Booth for the first time since they sat down to eat.

"You and Parker could come with us…if you want I mean." Brennan stammered out

Booth looked at her vaguely aware of the invitation she had just proposed, just glad she was looking at him again. After a few seconds had passed and Brennan was mentally freaking out thinking that she had crossed some line with her question Parker spoke.

"Daaad…can we go with Bones and Emma please?"

Seeing his son bobbling up and down in his seat Booth quickly answered. "Yeah…Temperance, Parks and I would love to go. I was actually going to bring him today anyway." Booth said without breaking eye contact.

Temperance winced slightly at Booth's use of her first name, clearly showing his remaining anger with her.

"Yes!" Parker cheered, exactly like his dad would when happy about something

Brennan began to get up from the table and trying to find something to do to avoid Booth she took Parker and Emma's plates along with her own and brought them to the sink. "Emma why don't you and Parker go watch T.V. for now, we'll leave for the zoo soon ok?" she said turning on the water at the sink as she heard feet leaving the room in a hurry until it was completely quiet.

Almost immediately Brennan felt the presence of someone behind her and for only a second she was scared as to what conversation might come next but that was quickly forgotten at Booth's next words.

"I can wash the dishes Temperance, after all I was the one who invited myself over here and cooked." He said as he attempted to take the sponge from her hand, but she wouldn't let him. That was when she spun around real quick to face him with anger in her eyes.

"This is my house Booth and if I want to wash the dishes I am perfectly capable of doing so and will do so. And stop acting as if nothing is wrong when you are clearly not ok with this situation of my sudden parenthood, and do not call me Temperance!" she said, adding emphasis to the last part of her rant.

Booth was in shock for a moment at the untimely irritation radiating off of his partner but quickly recovered trying his best to keep his composure despite the rage that was already inside him. "What are you talking about, you're always telling me not to call you Bones." He said playing dumb.

This just caused Brennan more anger, "I haven't said that since the beginning of our partnership Booth, which was almost five years ago and you know it."

"But what's the big deal Temperance, that's your name why can't I call you…"

"Because you can't!" she interrupted him "You just can't. It would be weird if you called me by my first name, I'm Bones you're Booth and you can't just change that so just stop it."

"No." Brennan looked at him almost hurt at his refusal "Bones is a special name I use to represent our friendship and as of right now all I see is my partner."

Booth knew his words were a load of crap but right now he didn't care.

"What?" Brennan asked confused, hurt visible on both her face and in her voice. "We aren't friends anymore?" for some reason she felt that burning in her chest again and her pulse quicken.

Booth could see the pain he had inflicted on her by his false statement and it hurt him to see the wounded expression across her beautiful features, but he couldn't let go of the fact that she didn't want him to know about Emma.

"Friends tell friends their secrets, and being that I consider you my best friend and thinking that I was your best friend too I'd have thought you would trust me enough to tell me everything. But I guess I was wrong because if you thought me a friend you would have told me that you had a daughter!"

"Booth…"

"No let me finish Temperance." Booth said coolly. "I thought that you would have a good reason as to why you'd keep this a secret, but right now I just think it comes down to you don't trust me. And a partnership let alone a friendship can't be built without trust. I didn't even think you were that good of a liar but you sure fooled me. You've been lying to me since we met. How do I know you haven't been lying to me about a whole bunch of other things?" Then a thought crossed Booths mind that made his heart stop. "You aren't married are you…though I'm not sure how you would keep that a secret too but being as you kept a child a secret it probably wouldn't have been hard for you to do."

"No I'm not married Booth…you know my views on marriage." She said trying to salvage the little defense she could to his accusations.

"How the hell would I know Temperance!" Booth yelled. Both Brennan and he froze for a moment hoping that the kids didn't hear, but the television was up loud so they were safe. Booth started again this time quieter but still with as much rage "How would I know…how do I know that you haven't been lying to me about everything you've done or said since we met?" Booth got right up in her face while he said this his eyes burning fired up.

Bren went over everything he had said in her mind and honestly couldn't get him. She knew she wasn't the best person at reading people though she was positive that he knew that she was an honest person. And the fact that he was making it seem as if she were not was pissing her off. So she got leveled to the FBI's anger and pushed him back into the island that was behind him, her finger jamming into his chest.

"How dare you! You know that I'm a good person, my record with you has proven that so just stop it Booth. You have no right to get mad at me anyway. Emma is my daughter, she is my life and you…you are just my partner and so I see no reason as to why I should have to tell you anything!"

Both froze in place. Brennan couldn't really be sure if she had actually said that out loud but the look in Booth's eyes, as they were close enough to feel the heat radiating off of each others bodies, told her all. She had definitely spoken and wasn't inside her head.

The room was in complete silence as they just stood there starring at one another. Then Booth finally made the first move.

"I'm going to go now." Brennan thought about reaching out to stop him as he removed himself from between the counter and her body, but thought otherwise after seeing the anger in his eyes. But what stopped her from reaching out to him was not the anger but the hurt…the hurt that she of all people caused.

"Parker." Booth called into the other room. Booth needed to get out of there fast before anything else was said that either one of them would regret. "Parker!"

Parker bobbled in happily but slowed when he noticed the visible tension in the room. "Yeah Dad?"

"Uh…sorry Parks," Booth replied coming up with an excuse as his eyes avoided the other person in the room "but we're gonna have to go to the zoo another day."

The disappointment in the little boy was visible "Aww come on Dad…"

"Sorry Bub, but let's not talk about this anymore ok…Dr. Brennan is very busy and we should get out of her way." Parker was going to argue again but knew it wasn't the best time so instead relented.

"Ok." Parker said sadly, but went over to Bren and gave her a hug goodbye.

Brennan was caught off guard by the hug with all of her emotions building inside of her and as she finally remembered to hug back she tried to catch Booth's eyes but he wouldn't look at her.

"Parks can you wait by the front door." Booth asked

"Ok…Bye Dr. Bones." And then they where alone again.

Booth was quick to move as soon as Parker was out of the room and got right up close to the beautiful woman that stood in front of him speaking low and heatedly. "Is that what you really think of me, as just your partner?"

"NO, but…"

"NO Temperance," Booth interrupted "It's either yes or no…no buts."

"No…I don't think of you as just my partner you're more than that..." Brennan said quickly not exactly aware to what she had just said until after it was spoken from her mouth. She looked down to the floor

Booth continued looking at her in just as much shock and suddenly a racing heart at what she had just said. _Was she admitting that she had feelings for him? _He thought

Booth paused and inhaled swiftly before speaking again. "What do you mean by 'more than that'?" He asked. All anger erased from him replaced by his undying hope that one day they would finally move past their 'just partners' relationship.

But in Brennan's mind she was trying to do anything but cross that line between partners/friends and more than friends. The fear of what could come of that simply too much to handle and so her response was far from what Booth had hoped.

"Nothing Booth it means nothing." She said quickly

"You're lying…"

"No." Brennan said emotion rising in her

"Yes you are…"

"NO I'M NOT!" Temperance yelled loud enough to make her body visibly shake. "Please go."

He turned and headed for the front door and just like that Booth was gone.

When Temperance finally came out of the trance she had been under the moments after she heard the front door close she noticed a head poking around the corner, which is when she realized that her and Booths conversation hadn't exactly been a quiet one.

"Oh Emma come here," Emma trotted over into her mother's awaiting arms and Bren picked her up and sat her on the island on front of her, running her fingers through the girls soft locks. "I'm sorry you had to hear that baby."

Emma reached her hand up to touch her mother's eye as a tear escaped. "It's ok Mommy."

Trying to avoid yet another wave of emotions (and not wanting to be there right now) Brennan placed Emma on the floor and grabbed their jackets. Then she went and grabbed Emma's backpack and not even ten minutes after Booth and Parker had left they were gone too.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating and sorry for this chapter being kinda short too but hope you like it. I'm kind of in a rut with my writing...my creative side really is acting up. *frown***


	7. Moving On

Brennan ended up taking Emma to the zoo like they had planned before but she was distracted the entire visit because of the ever present feeling that hung over her that when Booth had left her apartment he wasn't coming back to her. It was ridiculous really because they were partners and of course she would see him the next time they had a case but the feeling arose inside her that they would never be the same if this problem between them didn't get resolved.

The next day Brennan dropped off Emma downstairs at Lisa Ramirez's and headed into work as usual, she arrived at the Jeffersonian at 8:00 am and went straight to work identifying some remains that were in limbo. Looking for anything to do to keep her busy enough not to think of her confrontations with Booth and not knowing where they stood at that moment.

"High velocity gunshot wound to the victims skull and very distinctive marks on the remaining frontal bone." Brennan spoke into her tape recorder

At that moment Angela walked onto the platform. "Hey Bren. I see your day off of work didn't really do you any good." Angela said seeing that Brennan was tense all over. Brennan merely acknowledged Angela's presence with a quick hello without ever moving her eyes from the remains on the table. "Ok really sweetie what's wrong because your body is just screaming 'need help form Angela'… I take it things did not go well with Booth yesterday after you hung up?"

Brennan winced slightly at her mental recap of the day before. "Angela not now can we do this later." She tried to dismiss the conversation she knew was coming. But Angela was not one known to give in…ever.

"Sorry Hon but I think both you and I know that, that isn't going to happen so you can leave Mr. Skeleton right here and I promise that he will be there when you get back, because we need to talk." Angela began leading Brennan off the platform, and she could do nothing more than follow her friend or risk possibly dire consequences.

"Actually Angela the victim I am examining is female…" Brennan corrected as she was being led into her office, but Angela cut her off.

"Whatever Bren, but the sex of the dead person out there isn't the problem right now…so tell me what happened."

Angela sat on the couch in Bren's office and Brennan followed suit. Then she proceeded to tell her best friend of the events of yesterday and when she was done Angela had a disapproving look on her face.

"Ok sweetie I don't even know where to start, that isn't exactly what we talked about yesterday on the phone. What happen to finally letting him in?" Ange questioned

"I told you already, I was planning on as you said 'letting him in' but then he was acting strange around me and when he kept calling me Temperance I…I just couldn't take it and we got into another argument and he left." Bones said frustrated

"Yeah and you really had to bring up you two being just partners…that just makes things even worse. Knowing Booth you probably really hurt him by saying that Bren. You of all people should know how he values your friendship." Angela said trying at the same time to work up a solution in her head to fix her friends relationship with one another.

"But Angela that's just it…we are partners, I mean we are more than partners too we're friends and I value our friendship very much…but why should he get mad because of what I said. We are both friends and partners," Brennan heard herself speaking these words but she couldn't help feel inside that they weren't true at all. "and even though I know I probably should have told him about Emma…I still don't understand why he is so angry."

Angela sighed at her friend "Bren you can't possibly be that clueless I mean come on…" As she looked at her friend she saw that she would have to explain her reasoning.

"Bren, Booth isn't mad because of Emma…he probably already got over that because who could be angry over knowing that angel of a girl. What's got Booth pissed is that he feels betrayed by you because you didn't trust him with the most important thing in your life. You didn't trust him, which is what your guys relationship is pretty much built on. By you taking that away and then not even trying to correct how you have told me you've been acting…I can see why Booth is mad and even more than that hurt."

Then is when Temperance's mind went into overdrive thinking through what Angela had said to come to the conclusion that she was right. _How could I have not seen that? I caused this. Booth has been a part of your life Temperance for five years and you have trusted him all this time. You have no reason to fear for Emma. Booth is the best guy you've ever known and you know that he will never let you down. _Brennan was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Angela was saying something more.

"I mean if anything Bren look at the facts, you have every reason to trust Booth and being truthfully honest sweetie…I love you but I always thought it was a bit ridiculous to have kept him in the dark for so long." Brennan just sat there taking it all in. Everything that Ange was saying was truth. When Ange saw that Temperance was ok with everything that she had said so far she decided to take a risk in speaking her next words.

"I want you to think hard about what I'm about to say next Bren…just consider it ok."

Brennan nodded her head cautiously

"I know you like to pretend to be oblivious to some of the things that go on around you as a way of avoiding people, and you may be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me…I've known you too long." Ange saw her friends arms fold into a defensive posture as she had figured where the conversation was turning. They had, had this conversation may times before.

"I know that you are very much aware of the sexual tension, romance, feelings…whatever you want to call it, growing between the two of you…"

"Ange…" Brennan tried to interrupt but Angela was determined to get out what she had to say.

"…and I know that inside of that crazy smart heard of yours you're trying to rationalize everything that is between you guys to have it make sense to you. But I'm afraid that when you finish your thinking and come to a conclusion you'll end up pushing Booth away even more than you have and I know that you don't want that."

Brennan had heard enough, _it was hard already having to face those feelings she had for Booth every time she saw him. Did Ange really think that she didn't know what she felt for Booth? That he made her feel all kinds of ways that she had never felt with a man before. Which was exactly why she couldn't give into those feelings, she refused to ever let herself get that close to a man again after Emma was born._ For both herself and Emma's sake if that man should leave.

"How do you know what I want Angela…because obviously your wrong. I don't have feelings for Booth. Why does everyone always think that either we have feelings for each other or we're together?" Brennan said agitatedly

"Because it's so obvious to everyone that you should be together Bren." Angela got up and went over to Brennan's desk, picked up the newspaper that was there and quickly flipping through the pages till she found the one she wanted. She brought the paper back over to Bren on the couch and handed it to her, while pointing at the headline for Bren to read. 'Hottest Partners in D.C put another behind bars' underneath the heading there was a picture of her and Booth from their latest case. Booth had the biggest smile on his face directed at her which was full of warmth. Just looking at him in the picture caused Brennan to get goose bumps. "See even the newspaper can see there is something between you and Booth. Whenever anyone walks into a room with you guys it's hard not to feeling the chemistry between you two." Brennan placed the newspaper on the table in front of her faced down still trying to block out her friends words. Angela just sighed and headed to the door seeing that her speech was doing no good. Before she left though she turned towards Brennan once again.

"It seems that you're the only one who can't or refuses to see that you guys would be great together. That man cares for you sweetie more than anything and I know you care for him too. And maybe you should think about Emma in this whole situation, because I'm sure she would love to get to know Booth…as sort of a father figure."

Temperance was about to say something else in return but Angela cut her off.

"Just think about it ok. Besides" Angela said with a growing smile on her face, Temperance could hear the mischief in her voice "you have an opportunity to take a ride on the Booth express which many girls in this city would just die to have, so you'd have to be crazy not to buy a ticket to that."

"Buy a ticket to what?"

Both woman turned to look up at the man who asked the question and was standing in the door way. Angela still had a smile placed on her face as she saw Brennan get up quickly and walk to her desk with a bright red face at her embarrassment to what Angela had said. The combined thought of riding on the 'Booth express' and its intended meaning, and the actual Booth showing up at the same time would do that to a girl.

"Nothing hot stuff," Angela replied, thankfully to Brennan who wouldn't be able to say much of anything at that time because of the current situation between Booth and herself mixed with Angela's comment.

To Brennan's surprise though it seemed she wasn't the only person that Angela could make feel uncomfortable as Booth smiled shyly at Angela's remark and a light blush appeared on his face.

"Aww you are just so cute." Angela said

"Yeah and you really need to stop doing that Angela, you do know that this falls under sexual harassment, right? And me being a federal agent I could have you arrested." Booth said but once again Angela found the upper hand

"Ooo handcuffs Booth? Kinky, but I'm taken and I don't think that Hodgins would understand. " Angela laughed lightly and held an evil grin on her face before exiting Brennan's office leaving a very flustered Booth in her wake with a full blown blush. _Man if I wasn't so in love with Hodgins and Brennan wasn't secretly in love with Booth I'd definitely be all over that delicious hunk of a man. _Angela thought

"Geez does she have to do that all the time." Booth said not really to anyone in particular, then he turned his attention to Brennan after he had composed himself. And as soon as their eyes met there was that tension again that Angela had been talking about, and it filled the room so that even though they were feet apart from one another they couldn't escape the building tension between them.

Brennan was the first to look down and as soon as she had done so Booth's face went completely blank of emotion. When he had woken up that morning and dropped Parker off at school he had thought that they would talk whatever it was that going on between them out and things would go back to how they were with the exception of her daughter in which he was planning on getting to know better. Though now standing in front of Brennan with his wounded heart, it seemed easier said than actually done. He could see that this situation wouldn't be resolved quickly and so instead went with bringing up what he had originally come there for.

"We've got a case."

_We have a case…that's it_ Brennan thought. She was surprised because knowing Booth she would have expected that his next visit he would have immediately brought up their argument and try to fix it as soon as possible. She was also concerned about the way he had spoken which was not his usual happy self, but more gloomy and slightly agitated.

"Ok." Was all she said and as she took off her lab coat and grabbed her jacket she noticed that Booth hadn't helped her with it on as he usually did and she couldn't help but miss his touch. _What's wrong with you _she thought_ you don't need his help to put on your jacket get a hold of yourself._ But despite her internal scolding as she and Booth walked out of the Jeffersonian she couldn't help but have that longing for his touch again as he did not place his hand on her back to guide her out. She found no rational reason as to why she felt this way but she couldn't deny the feeling that something was definitely missing there.

--

On the ride over to the crime scene they didn't have to worry about anything being awkward because the ride was a short one and the entire time Booth was briefing Temperance on the body that had been found in a particularly odd state. Though once they were at the crime scene the tension between them had reached a boiling point to where the interns and FBI agents on the field could feel that something was up between the usual dynamic duo, and it seemed that they were getting backlash of whatever that was. Booth was in asshole mood towards the agents and interns and at one point Brennan actually yelled at one of her interns for dropping a phalange, claiming that they could have compromised the chemical state that which the bone was found in. It didn't help the situation either that Booth, whenever speaking to Brennan, continued to call her by her first name rather than Bones. This was a hurtful but very clear indication to her that they were still fighting.

Eventually though they had finished up within two hours and were on their way back. This time the ride to the Jeffersonian was awkward being that traffic had started building up causing the ride to be considerably longer and neither was talking. Booth drove and was avoiding looking at Brennan. He wanted to say something and he knew technically he had no right to be mad at Temperance but his pride wouldn't allow him to be the first to speak.

He reached to turn to music on in the Tahoe, the silence finally getting to him, but Brennan simply couldn't take it anymore. _This was her partner and she should be able to talk to him like any other adult without this ridiculous behavior._

"Booth…" she stopped not know how to begin, and when he turned to her with those hard eyes far from his normal soft overjoyed eyes, daring her to say something she struggled to find the words. Finally she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, the only thing that she figured would get Booth's attention and maybe make him not hate her more than he already did.

"Emma loves apple pie…I don't know where she got the craving from but she can't get enough of it. She always wants me to buy it for her whenever we go out to eat…I tell her that she should give the other foods a chance but she never does."

Booth looked at her from the side and thought that her approach into conversation wasn't exactly what he expected but it was better than nothing, right?

He watched as she sat uncomfortably in the seat next to him, and he noticed how she fiddled with her fingers as she always did when nervous. The ball was in his court now, she had taken the first step.

He gave her a slight smile that he couldn't deny with how cute and innocent she looked sitting there.

"Well she's a smart girl." Booth replied without his eyes leaving the road, his voice still sounding a bit rough as he tried to sound mad still.

"You can't determine whether a person is smart simply by what they choose to or not to eat Booth." She replied out of instinct

Booth couldn't hold his front any longer and chuckled slightly at his partner's usual stubbornness to accept his reasoning "So are you saying that Emma isn't smart?"

"No never…" Brennan replied quickly acting purely off of maternal instinct to protect her young, even if it was just to protect her intelligence.

"Then like I said," Booth cut in "she's a smart girl." He turned and gave her one of his charm smiles as she open and closed her mouth not have a good enough reply, realizing that he had contradicted her logic.

For the moment their eyes met the bad tension that had been between them was broken and Temperance took a deep breath as the familiar feeling of comfort between the two returned in an instant.

Booth also felt this same sensation and was relieved, but his eyes still held some distance.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Booth said as he looked between the road and his partner "I might have been angrier than I should have been, but I'm sure you can see as to why I acted the way I did."

Temperance nodded her head in understanding as he finished speaking, she knew that it would be her turn to apologize as soon as he was done. "I mean shit Temperance you're a freaking mother…you, the one who is always saying how I don't want kids or marriage has a kid." Temperance winced at his choice of words especially noticing that he still used her first name rather than his nickname for her "I mean really how can you walk around saying that you don't want kids of your own and you have a beautiful daughter like Emma waiting for you at home every day?" he asked as if he was appalled with her

"Well at the time I thought I was protecting her." She replied nervously

And there it was again, what it all came down to. Before Booth replied to her he had to make sure to caution his approach to make sure that another argument didn't erupt.

"From what Temperance? What were you protecting Emma from?"

Seeing that she was trying to think about her answer Booth hurried to stop her.

"Don't think about it Temperance," he said sternly "I want to know the whole truth, don't edit it in your mind for my benefit, I won't get mad I promise."

She looked at him before she decided to do as he said to make sure that he wouldn't get upset and then told him the truth.

"I was protecting Emma from everyone I guess." She paused "My work, our suspects, the Jeffersonian, the FBI, you." She said the last part quickly and hopefully he would let it go…he didn't.

"Me." He said more than asked with no show of emotion.

"Yes." She replied unsurely and then he didn't say anything for a while

Brennan tried to read his entire demeanor in order to see if he in fact was keeping promise. Then all of a sudden his face showed what he was feeling and it was hurt and confusion. Without warning he crossed over in the traffic smoothly and pulled up on the side of the road.

Brennan looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything waiting for him to speak first. She looked out the window to her right. There was a hotel there and she watched as some tourists walked outside of the building and into a waiting taxi with luggage. With them was a little dog on a leash that reminded her of a squirrel.

"Why?" Booth asked pulling her back from the outside world, he was still in driving position even though the car was off. She saw that he was having a hard time taking in what she had revealed. "Why would you need to protect her from me?"

"I…I thought at first that it was necessary for me to keep her away from our work in order to ensure that she was never placed in danger and that included you too. But it has recently been made clear to me by Angela that I was wrong in my thinking. I have trusted you for our entire partnership and I had no reason to think that you would put Emma in any danger. It was simply irrational thinking, but at the time it proved to seem more logical. Now I believe though that it was me being overprotective."

"Naw," Booth moved to comfort her "it was just your maternal instinct." He said this with a smile but it soon turned serious as he got her full attention.

"Listen," Booth took her hand in his and they both felt that familiar tingling sensation but Booth ignored it as he had to say what he needed. "I understand why you didn't tell me about Emma but I just needed to know if you trust me because our partnership can't exist if there isn't any trust." At this notion Brennan's eyes widened immensely, but Booth rubbed his fingers over her knuckles to calm her. "I asked you in the parking lot yesterday if you planned to tell me about Emma and when you didn't answer I took as though you were saying that you didn't trust me. I should have been clearer then." At that moment Booth looked deep into her eyes so that she couldn't move them from the contact if she wanted to.

"So I need to know Temperance…do you trust me?"

Without hesitation "Yes." And Booth could see in her eyes this time that there was no doubt to her answer and his mouth broke out into that handsome grin that he held only for her.

"Good." He said "And I trust you. And I promise you right now that I will always protect you and Emma as long as I am around." With that she saw that he meant it completely and there was a mutual agreement that passed between them. Booth turned the key in the ignition and pulled out into traffic again, not letting go of Brennan's hand until the last moment, and when he did both missed the contact.

"And Bones?" he asked glad to use his special name for her again.

"Yes?"

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

* * *

**I know that everyone is waiting for the fluff and B&B to happen, and I promise that it will but I plan on this story being rather long so bare with me people. ^_^ And remember there is angst in this story and this minor fight between Booth and Bren is not even close to the things that will happen. Thanx for all the reviews too...keep um comin. Next CHAPTER I really don't know yet what's gonna happen...it comes to me when I start writing but I'm almost positive that it includes Emma, Booth, and Brennan LOL. **


End file.
